Strange Togetherness
by Kereea
Summary: This is what happens when the cast of Ben 10 is off set…and most of them are in the same house...  inspired by Roger Rabbit's world. Collection of related oneshots.
1. Breakfast Attempts

AN/This is the result of my gloom about Kevin's current state-write a series of stories where the characters of Ben 10 are just the cast of a show, like in Roger Rabbit, and the following people and pairings (Gwevin, Benlie, Darkcaster, Albedo, and Plumber's Helpers) all live in the same house to save the producers money. They are all pretty much okay with each other off set, since the people who aren't able to deal with the heroes live in the designated "villains house" (Argit, Vilgax, Aggreggor, Z'skyar, and Hex). This is purely for fun and giggles, with this shot setting up the daily routine.

Also, I do not own the Ben 10 cast...it'd be more fun if I did though...

Breakfast Attempts

Breakfast was never an easy thing around here, Ben had decided early on. Verdona, as the most powerful, oldest, and most responsible (relatively speaking of course), had assumed command with Grandpa Max off negotiating with the producers (he was doing that a lot lately, especially with Kevin pitching a fit about his current role in the show).

As the main cast of the show, the directors had put them all in the same house from the very start. It drove some of them a bit up at wall, especially with the plethora of major problems. The first was, of course, that some of them hated each other. It took Verdona beating the crap out of Kevin and Darkstar, who went by Michael now (it was too weird to call him by his title off screen, especially when his mask was off) to get them to stop fighting over everything from each other's girlfriends to what to watch on TV. Sure, they still fought, but no bones or appliances had been broken…recently.

Charmcaster and Gwen were another story. While magic-wise they had done nothing, they had shot barbs at each other like crazy until one night when Helen and Julie had dragged them somewhere. Ben wasn't sure what Julie and Helen did to them, but now the squabbles seemed to be of the normal sort. Albedo and Ben just avoided each other like the plague.

Now the main aggressor for Kevin was Manny, both had a need to be the alpha male that Ben and Mike didn't really possess. Mike had CC (Charmcaster's nickname, due to her real one being a mouthful) and was fine with it, and Julie didn't need Ben to fight to feel proud of him…not that Gwen or Helen did either, but whenever Manny and Kevin got into it, so did their girls.

Cooper was usually content to stay in his room and work on random gadgets that might be needed for new episodes, but Alan preferred to cheer on the fights, which often got him in a lot of trouble with Verdona. Peirce, Helen's protective older brother, usually did various house-chores to keep himself occupied so as to not get dragged into the fights, and often would drag Albedo along with him to keep the genius out of trouble (and away from the kitchen's supply of frozen chili fries). The Galvan-turned-human couldn't live with the villains of the show because he kept making them want to kill him.

Julie…yeah, she usually ended up in the role of moderator. CC and Mike had never met her before they moved in, and neither had the most of the Plumber's Helpers or Albedo, so she was a neutral influence.

Back to breakfast, Ben decided. He was hoping that only Kevin and Mike, the main early risers, were up, they usually would both just stare at the coffee pot until it produced "the sacred liquid" (as both had referred to it at some time or other…) and then take their time drinking it.

Ben didn't like coffee, even if he dumped like, eight packs of sugar and half a cup of cream in it-he just didn't like it. "Hey guys, 'sup?"

Both glared at him before returning their gazes to the slowly working coffee pot. Ben shrugged and poured himself some juice, "Better get that coffee soon, I think I head the others waking up."

The stares at the coffee pot took on looks of urgency. Ben knew why-if Mike and Kevin didn't get the coffee before the breakfast chaos started, there would be hell to pay.

"So…anybody seen Grandma Verdona this morning?" Ben asked.

Kevin shook his head as Michael finally lost his patience with the coffee pot and started tapping his foot agitatedly.

"Yeah, we need a faster one of those," Ben commented. The guys glared at him again.

Suddenly the pot finally beeped and Kevin rushed over, hastily pouring two mugs and returning to the table. Both drank it black, which Ben found weird. Julie wandered in, clad in her pajamas, "Hi guys."

"No talk, coffee," Mike sighed around sips.

"And you call Kevin simple," Julie teased.

Mike leveled her with a glare, "Do not insult me until the coffee is gone."

"You both are useless in the morning, you know that? What if we need to film an important episode that takes place early in the morning, huh?" Julie asked, pausing on her way to the fridge to give Ben a peck on the cheek.

"Then Tennyson gets to be the big hero of the episode and we won't get any credit?" Kevin tried sarcastically. 'Hell, I wouldn't mind a day off-screen with what they've got me doing right now…heck, they almost had me "kill" Gwen!'

"Ha ha, you're so hilarious," Ben said flatly. "He Jules, grab me a pudding cup?"

"Fruit or chocolate?" Julie asked.

"Ten bucks on chocolate," Mike murmured into his coffee.

"Chocolate," the "hero of heroes" decided. Mike drew an imaginary tic mark in the air.

"Darkstar one, Benjamin zero."

Kevin snickered.

After a few minutes Gwen wandered in. Kevin, by now having finished his coffee, snagged her around the waist and pulled her into his lap for a long, sleepy kiss. Ben did his best not to gag since Julie was giving him "the look." Mike started counting down in his head from ten. He had gotten to two when it happened.

"MANNNNNY!" Helen's voice rang throughout the house.

"I'll bet the Generator Rex cast heard that," Kevin commented, now ready to deal with any insanity as he had partaken of his coffee. The cast of that show lived well across town.

"True, she's getting much shriller. I think she's starting to crack," Mike agreed. Helen rushed into the room at full speed and grabbed the nearest person, who happened to be Ben, and shook him wildly by the shoulders.

"Have you seen Manny? I'm so going to kill him this time! Is there any bacon?" She paused to look around the kitchen, before shaking Ben again, "Tell that jerk that I'm going to rip him in half when you see him, okay! That-that idiot!" She growled and ran out of the room.

"Wonderful way to start the day," Mike commented, before wandering over to the fridge, "_Do _we have bacon? I could really go for some bacon…"

"You're the one at the fridge, man," Kevin said. "Me, I'm having eggs and sausages."

"Only if I agree to cook the sausages for you, or do you not remember what happened last time?" Gwen asked.

"One time, one time!" Kevin argued as Albedo came in.

"You blew up the damn stove," the Galvan-turned-human said dryly as he went right for the freezer and its supply of chili fries. Frowning as Julie blocked him with a pointed look, he pulled some juice out of the fridge instead and added, "The only reason the kitchen was saved from the explosion and fire was because Gwen and Charmcaster put up shields and I turned into a Neofrigian-"

"Big Chill," Ben corrected.

"-_a Neofrigian_," Albedo continued, "and froze anything that had caught on fire."

"And me," Kevin said coolly.

"You were on fire," Albedo replied snidely.

"Kevin was on fire? How did I miss that?" Mike asked no one in particular.

"Who wants eggs?" Julie asked, trying to prevent an argument. "CC will be down soon and said she wanted some, and Kevin said he did too, anyone else?"

"Scrambled with ketchup please," Albedo said, sitting next to Mike.

"I'll take some, sunny side up if you can, Julie," Gwen added. "Anyone want sausages?"

"Ooh, yeah, meat for me!" Manny said, coming in.

"Helen says she's going to kill you," Kevin relayed as Ben asked Gwen for sausages as well.

"Really, what did he do this time?" Albedo asked, vaguely interested.

"We have yet to find out," Mike replied. "Manny, what did you do to Helen, exactly?"

"Huh, I haven't done anything to Helen, why?" the four-armed boy asked.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Manny was suddenly smashed against a wall as Helen peppered him with punches. Even with her low arm-strength, the sheer speed made them hurt Manny. A thread of Mana looped around her, pulling her towards the doorway, where Charmcaster stood.

"If we kill each other Verdona will be pissed, not to mention the directors," she said simply as she held Helen in place while moving to sit across from Mike and next to Ben. "Anyone cooking yet?"

"Sausages or eggs?" Julie asked.

"Eggs with tomatoes, if you please," Charmcaster replied.

"Sure," Gwen said, tossing a couple of tomatoes to Julie.

"Alan up yet?" Ben asked Albedo, who dared his room with the young boy. Helen had stopped punching Manny and was dragging him off, despite his protests of not having gotten to eat yet.

The white haired boy shook his head, "No, he's sleeping like the dead, so much so that I was actually worried enough to check his pulse."

"Seriously, what doesn't he sleep through?" Kevin asked.

"Exceedingly loud pop music sung by preteen humans," Albedo replied. "I set some to go off in about fifteen minutes."

"You're a horrible person," Charmcaster said lazily.

"I know that, it's what I was created to be," Albedo replied, confused. "Why did you feel the need to tell me?"

"Good lord we need to get this boy up on social norms," Julie said, tossing a bottle of milk to Charmcaster who opened it and began to drink.

"I'll see if the library has any books on it," Cooper offered, entering.

"Drop dead," Albedo snarled at the blonde.

"Make me," the techopath replied dryly.

"Your avatar on Galaxy of Battlecraft shall die a wretched death!" Albedo hissed.

"Oh please, you don't stand a chance against me," Cooper argued and Kevin mouthed "geeks" to Mike, who nodded calmly in reply.

"I do if I get Jimmy and Rivett on my side," Albedo replied with a smirk. Rivett was a guy from an old show called Dragon Booster who had insane videogame skills.

"You wouldn't dare," Cooper snarled.

"Cooper, breakfast is eggs and or sausages, what do you want?" Gwen asked quickly to distract him.

"Egg Benedict please, Gwen," the blonde said before glaring at Albedo again. Kevin yanked Cooper into a chair next to him, therefore putting the half-osmosian between the bickerers.

"Someone's feeling brave," Charmcaster commented. Kevin shrugged and shoved Albedo, who was detailing the demise of Cooper's game self quite dramatically, off his chair.

Albedo snarled something that none of them caught, only to almost get trampled by Pierce who rushed in, "Has anyone seen Helen?"

"She just dragged Manny off to "kill" him," Gwen relayed, finishing the sausages and handing them out.

"Uh oh, I was trying to get Alan and got her instead, I better apologize fast!" Pierce said, running out again.

"That solves that," Charmcaster said as Julie handed out the eggs. "Has anyone seen Verdona lately?"

"She left me a note say she'd be back around lunch," Gwen replied.

"So, what are we going to do until then?" Albedo asked, bored.

"The same thing we do every day, Pinky," Julie quipped as she and Gwen handed out the plates.

"…This is some pop culture reference that I am missing, isn't it?" Albedo asked warily.

As everyone laughed, Julie tapped her finger against her chin, "But seriously, what should we do..?"

Kevin shrugged "We'll come up with something. We always do."

NEXT TIME: Kevin, Gwen, and Mike come up with something! An inter-show games day with Star Wars and Generator Rex!


	2. Let the Games Begin!

A/N: Okay, the reason this isn't in crossovers, in case anyone's wondering, is because the games day should only last one chapter past this one. I do not own Ben 10, Generator Rex, or Star Wars the Clone Wars.

Let the Games Begin!

"Stupid producers, stupid director, stupid making me the villain again!" Kevin grumbled from the couch as Gwen read through one of her spell books.

"Kevin, we're all sorry this is happening and we all know you hate it, okay?" Gwen said calmly. "At least in "Enemy of my Enemy" you got to beat up Argit; I know you've wanted to do that for awhile now."

Kevin smirked, "Yeah, yeah that was satisfying. By the way, great job with the tears and drama, I'll bet we've got the fans on the edges of their seats!"

"I know," Gwen said with a small smile. "Ben's mad that he's practically not the star anymore!"

"At least he's actually been in Ultimate Alien!" Mike snarled as he walked in and flopped into an armchair. "I'm just the end of season guest star! No wonder the villain's house kicked me out…especially since my whole role is in the finale is to help-and-potentially-betray you and Ben. I wish they'd tell me what I'm supposed to do already!"

"You don't know?" Kevin asked, surprised.

"Nope, I'm assuming that I will drain you at some point though," Mike replied. "I mean, that's almost a staple of having me appear!"

"So, do we know how big the battle's supposed to be yet?" Gwen asked. "All the really has us do for the trailer was have me fight Kevin and clearly be losing, and Ben's whole "I lied" line. Heck, Mike wasn't even in it!"

"Yet another reason for Dwayne's picture on my dartboard," Mike said dryly.

"You've really got a chip on your shoulder about this, huh?" Kevin asked.

"YES!" the zombie-like teen yelled. "I mean, if it wasn't for my relationship with Charmcaster- and thank god the fans figured it out even though we're never in the show together- I'd have been forgotten about completely!"

"Nah, you've got some diehard fans," Kevin argued. "You know, the ones who can get past laughing about "He's Ed Cullen's long lost twin, L-O-L!" and all that."

Mike rolled his eyes, "I'd beat the living daylights out of him! I could have him completely drained before he could even touch me!"

"Good luck finding him to prove it though," Gwen said, frowning and rechecking a spell. "You know all the Twilight characters have been in hiding since Myer made that comment about Edward killing Harry Potter. They don't want to be massacred!"

"Amen…" Kevin said quietly, before suddenly perking up. "Hey, guys, I have an idea! We should do a games day with some friends from other shows, you know, take our mind off our jobs for a bit. We could have the Generator Rex folks and the Clone Wars guys!"

"Fine, but Yoda should judge instead of competing, he's just too good," Mike agreed. "Same with that Six guy from Generator Rex."

"We need a third judge though, one from our show-how about Myaxx?" Gwen asked.

"Ooh, going for the Simon Cowell factor Gwen?" Kevin asked cheekily. "We all know how negative Myaxx is, especially since she's only had once scene since the first movie."

"That sounds good!" Gwen said. "Wait, should we invite the villains? You know, besides the ones like Albedo and Mike that live with the heroes anyway."

"Trust me, they'll pitch diva tantrums if we don't," Mike said sagely.

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

This is an invite to the greatest game day since the KND went against the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy! This is the B10-GR-SWCW GAME DAY!

Events include: Most Fearless Hero, Most Badass Ladies, Best Bad Boy, Wildest Villain, Best Combat Outfit, Hero's Obstacle Course, Villain's Doge-Your-Doom, and the Best Heroic Speech/Evil Monologue!

There will also be a few normal sports at the request of Julie Yamamoto, including soccer, basketball, and tennis. Jimmy Jones will be hosting video game tournaments throughout the day, the schedules will be given when you sign in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, characters of all species, welcome to the B10-GR-SWCW Game Day!" Will Harangue (who was a bit less of a pain off set) yelled over the stands. "And give it up for my color commentator, C3-P0!"

"Oh, um, teal, green, chartreuse?" Threepio offered.

"Don't rip of Phineas and Ferb, buddy, it's one of the few good shows Disney's got left!" Will hissed. "A-hem! Let me introduce to you our judges! He's the sixth deadliest man in the world, only wears green suits when not in a flashback, and uses some of the most interesting swords around! Agent Six of Generator Rex! Next, she's lean, she's mean, and she wants more screen time! That lovely lab assistant with the sassy sarcasm-Myaxx of Ben Ten! Finally, he's great, he's green, and his grammar is imitated by millions! The Jedi Master with the most-est, give it up for Master Yoda!"

"Most annoying, these introductions are," Yoda commented.

"I know, I feel like I'm on auction," Myaxx sighed.

Six kept his face blank, but was fingering his swords under his sleeves.

"Now, for our first event!" Will said. "In order to find out what show has the most fearless hero, we had Z'skyar make a little call to his bud Voldemort, and he got three boggarts! For anyone who somehow doesn't know, boggarts take the shape of your worst fear! Each contestant will go into one of these enclose cubicles with one, and whoever lasts the longest wins! On, and we attached bio-scanners, courtesy of Doctor Holiday, so we'll know if the reason they haven't some out yet is because they fainted. Let's go! Threepio, give us out contestants!"

"Um, yes, well, first we have Anakin, who may have an edge here as the "Hero with no Fear," wearing mostly dark colors, and I love his "I'm not Vader yet!" shirt! Next is Rex, a boy wearing goggles that are an interesting shade of orange, as well as those cargo shorts that are so fashionable right now. Finally we have Ben, who is wearing what he normally wears in his series, san the jacket, most likely due to the heat."

Will stared at him blankly as the heroes exchanged mortified looks.

"I should have let Mon Mothma help instead," Anakin sighed.

"Heck, I'd take R2 over 3P right now," Rex said weakly, rubbing his neck.

"So, where'd you get that shirt anyway?" Ben asked Anakin.

"Padme gave it to me for my birthday, after Return of the Sith had been doing a ton of reruns on all the main channels."

"That was nice of her," Rex said as Will started up again.

"Alright boys, pick a cubicle and head on in…in three, two, one, GO!"

About fifteen seconds later, Ben ran out screaming something about zombie vampire clowns from beyond the stars that would kill them all. While Julie tried to calm him down, Anakin, white-faced, strode out of his cube, closed the door, and started banging his head against the wall yelling about "stupid Vader!"

"Wow. Looks like Rex won that round. Judges, what are your feelings?" Will asked.

"Too quick to panic, young Tennyson was. Too prone to exasperation was Anakin. Let Rex out now, we should," Yoda said.

"Oh, right, um, yeah, Dooku, could you, thanks for being a good sport!" Will said as Count Dooku sighed and opened the door, using the Force to yank Rex out for the cube. Rex grinned, "Thanks; that was one rough EVO. It almost got me!"

"Your greatest fear is just fighting another EVO?" Six asked quietly.

"No, it's fighting an EVO that managed to beat you, actually," Rex said.

"That makes sense, you are his teacher after all," Myaxx said quietly. "Point to Rex for not being a total wimp!" Anakin and Ben glared at her.

"Okay then this one goes to Rex! Point for Generator Rex!" Will said, and a point came up on the scoreboard. "Next, we have the Most Badass Ladies contest! In teams of three, here we go! From Star Wars we have Padme Amidala, Ahsoka Tano, and Alaya Secura! From Generator Rex, Doctor Holiday, Circe, and Breach! Finally, from Ben 10 we have Gwen Tennyson, Charmcaster, and Helen Wheels! Give them all a hand!"

"Three events, there are," Yoda said. "A puzzle, and obstacle course, and a melee fight shall the challenges be. No powers allowed on the obstacle course there are! Choose wisely, you should."

"Ladies, let's show these boys how to really kick butt!" Myaxx yelled into her mike, causing everyone remotely near the speaker to flinch.

"You know, if we released this, the guy fans would go insane," Bobo said quietly.

"Oh man, I can hear the fan-boy screams now," Noah laughed.

"Amen," Anakin added as Obi Wan shook his head in amusement.

While Holiday, Padme, and Helen worked on the puzzles, Breach, Ahsoka, and Gwen ran the obstacle course. In the two minutes since they had started, Breach had accidentally flashed her panties three times, Ahsoka's tube top had almost slipped off twice, and while Gwen hadn't done anything that ridiculous, she was still getting wolf-whistles.

Circe sighed, "I told Breach to wear leggings or shorts…"

Alaya nodded, "Just as I told Ahsoka to wear a T-shirt."

"Okay everyone, Padme won the puzzle and Gwen won the obstacle course, so it's all down to the melee round! Can Charmcaster or Alaya snatch victory for their teams, or will Circe win and tie it all up? Let's watch!" Will announced.

"My arms hurt," Breach muttered.

"Same here, those monkey bars were murder!" Ahsoka agreed as Gwen nodded. The match then began.

Before Alaya could even get her lightsaber, Circe had slammed both her and Charmcaster against the wall with a scream. As Alaya tried to block the noise with her the Force, Charmcaster simply summoned some small rocks and used them as earplugs instead. The witch rushed Circe and used her mana lightning to zap the girl unconscious before turning Alaya's lightsaber into a snake.

"Ah, good, she's learning," Hex commented to Chancellor Palpatine.

Predictably, Alaya threw the snake away, only for Charmcaster to zap her against a wall.

"The witch has a good grasp of improvisation and tactics," Six commented.

"Huh, you _can_ talk," Myaxx said, looking surprised.

"Works fast, she, does as well," Yoda commented. "The point, should we give her?"

"Agreed," Myaxx said. "Point to Charmcaster! Ben 10 wins the round!"

"And therefore by a score of 2-1-0, Ben 10 has won the "Most Badass Females" competition!" Will announced. "We're going to have a quick break for a soccer game, and then we'll be back with Best Bad-Boy!"

"Darkles, what are you doing?" Charmcaster asked as Mike continued flipping through a book.

"I'm seeing if we can't use Cartoon Law to solve Kevin's and my problems," Mike replied. "You know, being made evil and lack of screen time, respectively. Anakin made me think of it when he mentioned having to work with Count Dooku to escape pirates in an episode. I think there's something in here about if both good guys and some bad guys want a change in the show, they're much more likely to get it."

"Oh yeah!" Charmcaster replied. "The whole, sometimes good wins sometimes evil wins, when they both work together they always win, thing, right?"

"Right, and since the writers invoked it for the final battle with Highbreed, we've got a good shot if I can actually find it in this book so I can word the argument properly!" Mike said, glaring at the book.

"Well, how long until you're in an event?" Charmcaster asked.

"Unless I get dragged into the Best Combat Outfit contest which is in two hours, then I have four, since I'm in Dodge Your Doom with Argit, Z'skyar, and Vilgax," Mike replied. "You know, I'm wondering who the Star Wars guys will pick to be their "Bad Boy" since we're not allowed to have the main hero do it. Generator Rex still has Bobo and we shave Kevin, but who do they have? They have to be good or neutral, after all."

"…and finally we have Cad Bane from Star Wars, the bounty hunter whose loyalty goes to the highest bidder!" Will announced.

"I thought for sure he was a villain," Gwen commented to Julie. "Then again, almost all Star Wars bounty hunters are neutrals swayed by money, so I guess we can't argue!"

"Now, our categories for a Bad Boy, as chosen by many female viewers, are as follows: Angst Quotient, Hotness, Unpredictability, Suave, and Fighting Ability. The chosen Boys will attempt to gain as many points with the judges as possible through question and answer," Threepio relayed.

"With Angst, we shall start. Kevin, dead, your father is. Mutated three times you have. Been driven insane twice you have as well. Other competitors, feel you can compete you do?" Yoda asked.

"Uh, well, for bit I was locked up by Providence and threatened with disintegration," Bobo tried.

"Negative. You were locked up for holding hostages for caviar," Six said sternly. "Also, your love of money makes you much less sympathetic to fans, which is required for a good Angst Quotient."

"My past is unspecified," Bane said. "This point is beyond me."

"Okay, one point to Levin," Myaxx noted. "Next is Hotness, which honestly only Bane and Kevin have a shot at unless we're dealing with really weird fans."

"Yeah, but I'm seventeen, which means I'm young and energetic," Kevin argued. "Bane's an old guy!"

"True, true," Myaxx said, before looking at her fellow judges. "Hello? You have any input?"

"No," Six said simply.

"Kindly judge this without us, you should," Yoda added.

"Fine you pansies. Bane, can you counter Levin's argument?"

"Of course," Bane replied. "Firstly, everyone here refers to me by my last name, suggesting my distance from them; therefore causing me to have a mysterious nature. Also, I have a sexy voice and invoke the idea of a western outlaw."

"I have to agree on the voice. Levin, any counters?"

"He's blue and wears a weird hat," Kevin said flatly.

"Irrelevant. I'm green, stupid," Myaxx returned. "Point to Bane!"

"Alight, next is unpredictability, let's hear the arguments," Six said sternly.

"Me, I'm a talking monkey. How much more unpredictable can you get?" Bobo asked.

"Yeah, but what do you actually do other than sell out? The both of you," Kevin said, glancing at Bane. "Let's face it; they're both suckers for money. Yeah, I can be too, but I also have that "Jerk with a heart of Gold" status that I can also use to do nice things randomly. Plus, even in Ultimate Alien I've been seen to do stuff for money."

"Let's see you hold the Senate hostage, boy," Bane replied.

"Don't have to. I already have all the fans hostage!" Kevin replied smartly.

"He has a point," Six said, and Yoda and Myaxx nodded in agreement. "Point to Kevin."

"Next is Suave. How do you handle rough situations?" Myaxx asked. "Also known as, "Prove to me you're not a wimp!""

"I-" Kevin went to say, before Bane cut him off.

"Levin either panics or goes completely insane with occasional angst on the side. The monkey is also rarely useful. I, on the other hand, remain calm and cool, able to fight even a Jedi."

"That's bull!" Kevin snapped. "I've done plenty of good in rough situations you jerk!"

"Lost control of his emotion, young Kevin has. Lost the point he has as well, in my eyes," Yoda commented.

"Agreed. Point to Bane." Six said. "Finally: fighting ability. Bobo, you've lost so you can leave."

"Alright Bane, Levin, lay into each other!" Myaxx yelled as Bobo left the arena.

"And referee, Mace Windu will," Yoda added.

"Winner-Kevin Levin!" Will announced as Bane was knocked unconscious. "Clearly Bane hadn't done his research on Kevin's new transformation and the abilities it grants him when he uses it!"

"Point to Ben 10!" Will announced.

"We really need to start getting points or we'll be a complete laughingstock!" Anakin complained to Obi Wan.

"Don't worry Anakin, next up is "Wildest Villain" and I think we have just the candidate…" Obi Wan replied with a small smile.

NEXT TIME: Will Star Wars ever get any points? Who is the candidate Obi Wan is referring to? Will Mike's "Cartoon Law" plan work out? Who will win the video game tournament? And can someone please stop Albedo from raiding the chili fries booth! Find out next time!


	3. Games, Trump Cards, and Script Reading

A/N: Yeah, I'm not sure how I feel about the season finale, to be honest, so I went with how I think the characters would feel, as they discuss it in this shot. The games day concludes as some of the Ben 10 cast read the script for Absolute Power for the first time. BTW, please review, I really would appreciate it, I've only gotten one review per chapter thus far! I love revwies and I don't mind most criticism as long as it's not a flame!

Games, Trump Cards, and Script Reading

"Scripts for Ben 10 "Absolute Power" one and two!"

"How did you find us?" Mike asked Carl, the designated script delivery guy for their show. "I mean, we're holding these games out in the middle of nowhere for a reason."

"Oh, Verdona found one of your flyers and pointed me in the right direction," Carl replied. "Anyways, here you go, make sure everyone on the list gets one!"

"Sure-wait, Kevin's stepfather's in this series? What the hell is he doing here?" Mike asked, looking at the episode's cast list. "Aw man, the fans are going to go ballistic!"

"Um, yeah, well, bye!" Carl said, running off quickly.

"Jerk…hey Levin! We got the scripts for the finale!"

"Guess we can read it during the Wildest Villain showing," Kevin replied, taking his copy. "It's not like Zombozo's going to beat that psycho Gatlocke from Generator Rex…"

Sure enough, Gatlocke had freaked Zombozo out so much with his insane anarchistic ways that the clown had run off the stage before the third contestant was even announced.

"Looks like GR's got this in the bag," Anakin said sadly. "Unless your secret weapon pulls through, anyway."

"Trust me, you'll be surprised," Padme replied.

Will continued to announce over Zombozo's screams of terror, "And finally from Star Wars we have Professor Nuvo Vindi-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I am a scientist everyone! I endeavor to bring life back to the galaxy, yeah, yeah!" Vindi yelled, leaping up onto the stage from the ground. "People do not realize that they wretchedly kill and murder every day! How they crush smaller life forms that I endeavor to save!"

"And by life forms you mean?" Six asked dryly.

"Bacteria! Viruses! Plagues! People have been wiping them out for centuries, but I shall give them new life starting with the Blue Nile Virus! Ahahahaha!"

Six frowned, "Points for complete distance from reality."

"Most deranged, he is," Yoda agreed. "Gatlocke, rebuttals, have you any?"

"Yeah! The professor here and I seriously need to team up! With the viruses he revives and my sheer genius at our disposal, we'll be unstoppable!" Gatlocke yelled before breaking off in a fit of psychotic laughter.

"They're actually pretty even," Myaxx said. "I honestly can't pick one."

"I have one last question," Six said. "Gatlocke, Vindi, how do you feel about death?"

"Depends, do I die having fun?" Gatlocke asked.

"If I die, then my death shall activate the locks in my laboratory, releasing all of the viruses!" Vindi yelled happily.

"Vindi wins," Six said, looking disturbed.

"Agreed," Yoda and Myaxx said in unison.

"And Star Wars takes the point!" Will announced.

"What. The. Hell," Kevin growled. "Some of this makes no sense! I mean, Gwen giving you your face back to get you to help, sure, but there are all these action scenes with no explanation! I mean, are they supposed to be wearing me down or something? And what-Ben suddenly defeats you after you've absorbed my power _after_ I've absorbed other character's powers with a backup switch that reverses something…what the heck? Were the writers high?"

"Well, I get my face back. That's a plus," Mike said. "One plus to a lot of minuses…"

"Well, I get to kiss Gwen, and that's always good," Kevin muttered. "But some of the fans were expecting angst, hell, I was expecting at least some angst, but it's all randy-dandy back to business wrap up let's-start-fresh-next-season!"

"And what is with the Cooper development? I mean, sure he's gotten a bit taller but I guess they're going to have him go in the re-haul machine to make him look all buff and stuff," Mike said.

"Argh, I hate that machine, we all had to use it between the original and Alien Force to age up," Kevin said. "On the plus side, the writers actually noticed that Gwen and I had some sexual tension and wrote that in right away, even if it confused the fans!"

"Huh, I've never been in it. Never needed to," Mike replied. "What's next?"

"Best combat outfit. I think you're in that one, better hurry!" Kevin said as Mike quickly ran off. Kevin picked up the pile of scripts, "Well, better give these out…"

"And the winner is Obi-Wan Kenobi of Star Wars for best Combat Outfit! And Rex gets extra points for demonstrating the "Magic Pants" trope, as noted by Myaxx!" Will announced. "Next is the Hero's Obstacle Course, open to anyone who can be classified as a hero that is not a judge or announcer! You have ten minutes to line up! Also, the currents video game champs are: Vilgax for Ultimate Battlestar, Jimmy for Battlecraft Beyond, Noah for Mi Sports, and Ahsoka for Ping!"

"Also, Mace Windu is dominating at foosball, Albedo is crushing the chess competition, and Julie Yamamoto is unsurprisingly winning at table tennis," Threepio added.

"Ben, stop singing "All Star," I'm trying to get in the zone!" Kevin complained at the line up for the obstacle course.

"_And we all could use a little change_!" Ben continued, not noticing.

"Can I gag him?" Anakin asked.

"Please do," Rex sighed.

"I'll help," Doctor Holiday added.

"Wow, just, just wow," Gwen said. "On the one hand, it resolves a lot…on the other…"

"It almost resolves too much?" Charmcaster asked, having read Julie's script since the other girl was busy defending her table tennis title.

"Yeah, and Julie's just sort of…there," Gwen said. "I'm not sure how else to put it really…"

"And Mike's little "I'm all powerful wait no I'm not" moment is so lame!" Charmcaster complained. "And honestly, I doubt in reality you'd use my golems to attack Kevin, you know they're based in mana aka energy!"

"Tell me about it-ooh; that had to hurt!" Gwen winced as Kevin got it by a wrecking ball. "Was that thing made of cheese?"

"It looked like a giant Nerf ball to me," Charmcaster replied. "Ouch! Rex just got slammed by Anakin!"

"Oh right, they're allowed to try and knock each other out too. How's Ahsoka doing?"

"Pretty good, she just dodged Ben, oh, sorry, _Big Chill_'s ice blast-wait not, Holiday just stunned her," Charmcaster said. "Alaya's holding out pretty well."

"Wow, she just gave Rex a beat down!" Gwen exclaimed. "She's doing great!"

"Wait, Ben's back up again, he's Way Big now and he's picking everyone else up," Charmcaster commented. "…Did, did he just _drop kick_ the other competitors?"

"I think so," Gwen said. "Interesting idea."

"Wow, well, we'd better cheer Mike on in the villains' round-wait, ouch! Look like he didn't get Ahsoka!"

"And he's timed out too!" Gwen said as Ben held up his hands in defeat. "I don't believe it! Where was she hiding?"

"I think she was under that thing that looks like a giant book," Charmcaster replied. "Wow, where did we get the props for this?"

"I have no idea," Gwen admitted.

"And Ahsoka Tano gets another win for Star Wars! Next, the villains have lined up for Dodge your Doom! We've got a great showing folks, due to all of these shows having a host of baddies!" Will announced. "From Ben 10 we have Argit, Mike Morningstar, Vilgax, and Z'Skyarr! From Star Wars we have Count Dooku, General Grievous, and Aurra Sing! Finally from Generator Rex we have Van Kleiss, Breach, Gatlocke, and Quarry! Let's get this bloodbath started people!"

"So, do we have a major plan here?" Kevin asked. "I mean, Mike said he wanted to take some of this insanity to legal."

"Well, the issue is we need a villain on our side. Not Mike, because he lives with us, and not Charmcaster, for the previous reason and the fact that she got a redemption episode," Gwen replied.

"I could probably get Argit to agree, but he's more of an annoyance than a villain," Kevin commented. "What about Aggregor? I know he's mad about how easily he was taken out."

"That might work…we can talk to him after he does his thing in the monologue contest. So do you think we'll win this contest?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, see, I think either Breach or Mike will win this round, and that ties everything up," Kevin explained. "And Aggregor is the best at villainous speeches, even Van Kleiss gets a bit boring, but Aggregor is all "I can kill you any minute" the entire dang time he's talking! Tell me he won't win!"

"They…they _tied_?" Kevin asked blankly. "A freaking three-way-tie!"

"Sure, Gatlocke for insanity and determination, Aggregor for level of evil and intimidation, and Palpatine for being convincing and tricky," Ben said. "So all three shows ended up winning, I guess. What, didn't you see that coming?"

Gwen jogged up, "I talked to Aggregor, and there's one condition we have to meet before he helps us." She grimaced. "Argit has to move in with us so Aggregor can "have his room back.""

"Oh no!" Mike said. "I'm the only guy with no roommate! I'm not rooming with him! No way!"

"Fine, you take Manny, I'll take the rat," Kevin said.

"Guys, what if Argit doesn't want to move in with us?" Gwen asked.

"If it gets Aggregor on our side for the legal stuff, I'll make him want to," Kevin said.

"And I'll help!" Mike added. "And I'm sure CC has some scary left in her!"

"Guys, we can't force-who am I kidding, they won't listen right Ben?" Gwen asked. "Ben?"

"I'll totally freak him out with Ra'ad!" Ben said excitedly. "When do we start?"

"Our hero, ladies and gentlemen," Gwen sighed as the boys walked off, discussing how to best "convince" Argit to move in with them.

NEXT TIME: Whose plan will get Argit to move in with them so that the cast can go ahead and get legal on their side to argue with the producers? What will the rest of the cast say about the season finale? Why is Vilgax good at video games? The first two will be answered next time!


End file.
